1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microstructure analysis method, a program for the same, and a microstructure analysis apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of methods for analyzing the microstructure of, e.g., pores in a porous body, there is proposed a method of obtaining three-dimensional voxel data of the porous body with a CT scan, and performing an analysis based an the obtained voxel data. For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a pore continuity analysis method of placing virtual spheres having various radia in a way of filling voxels that represent spaces in the voxel data, and deriving continuity of pores from one exposed surface of a porous body to the other exposed surface based on information regarding the placed virtual spheres. PTL 2 discloses a technique of placing a plurality of virtual curved surface solids, which are formed by parent virtual spheres and child virtual spheres, in a way of filling voxels that represent spaces in the voxel data, and analyzing the microstructure of a porous body based on information regarding the placed virtual curved surface solids.